Valduggery Fest !
by Destiny's Fighter
Summary: Just some random Valduggery and Ganith short stoies that came from that space in my head were my brain is meant to be lol. Slight chance of Flecherie but no promises. Please R & R XxXxX
1. Scream!

**Disclaimer - If you recognise the name I don't own them Derek Landy does.**

**Otherwise I do own my loony bin and that bed in the asylm I escaped from**

**Chapter 1**

It was a Saturday night and Tanith and Valkyrie were bored as anything. There were no new cases and it was raining so they couldn't have fighting or driving lessons. There was also the fact that Skulduggery and Ghastly so due to the fact that Valkyrie was an Elemental and Tanith an adept they couldn't have magic training.

"God I am BORED Val," Tnaith complained, " What DVDs do you have?" Valkyrie shrugged and got up of the couch she had been lying on to look through the cabinet. She held one up in her hand.

"Scream?" She asked Tanith who in turn shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" She replied. Valkyrie placed the DVD in the player and grabbed the remote, Tanith ran into the kichen and grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn and a two litre bottle of coke.

"Ah Val, a little help." She said gesturing towards the popcorn.

"Oh sure. Hand it over" Valkyrie lit a small flame in her hand and placed it under the bag within a few seconds it was poppin. They placed the coke on the table and popcorn on their laps and turned the DVD on.

About halfway through the film the girls were scared and by the end they were nervous wrecks. They turned the film off and laughed nervously.

"That couldn't happen, could it?" Tanith asked Valkyrie.

"N-n-no of course not." Valkyrie said nervously. At that moment Skulduggery entered the room holding a dagger with weird symbols on it.

"Hey . Listen Val we have a new case involving this ... dagggerrr." He trailed and looked at the two pale white girls staring at the dagger, not listening. They turned to eachother and screamed,

" IT'S SCREAM! RUN HE IS COMIN TO GET ME AGHHH!" The two girls ran off and Skulduggery followed Valkyrie up the stairs and came face to face with the bathroom door. On the other side of the door Valkyrie jumped into the bath and closed the curtain. She sat down and rocked backwards and forwards thinking '_Oh God Oh God I am an idiot! I am being chased by scream and I hid in the _shower_? How stupid am I?' _She heard the door unlocked and whimpered as she heard the door open. She watched as something reached across the curtain and pulled it open to revel...

"Skulduggery! Oh my God it is only you." She cried and jumped at him.

"What do you mean only me that's nice," He laughed and hugged her then said in a stern voice, "Valkyrie Cain what have you been watching?"

"Sream." She replied. He sighed and when she didn't let go of him he lifted her up and brought her into her own room. He set her on her bed and gently prised her arms from their death-grip around his neck.

"Okay new rule you and Tanith are not allowed to watch horror films unless Ghastly or I are here got it?" He asked her she nodded and rolled over suddenly exhausted. She quickly fell asleep and 5 minutes later he heard her whisper words that made his no existant heart sing

"I love you, you stupid huge egoed moron." He chucked and whispered

"Way to wreck the moment Val but I love you to." And with that he got up gave her peck on the cheek and left her room quietly.

_Somewhere in Gorgon's attic Tanith Low muttered _

_"He'll never find me here. He he he."_

**Okay this is my first shot at a Valduggery story. Please tell me what you think**

**Love from my loonybin,**

**Destiny's Fighter xxxxx**


	2. An Eternity Of Bedtimes

** Disclaimer - I'll admit it Derek Landy owns anyone named in the actual book series however, I own everyone else. Also for some unknown reason Skulduggery is human. Let us pretend he has to take a tablet at noon everyday to stay flesh and muscle. Okay? Valkyrie is roughly 35 but looks about 22**

Chapter 2 

"Skulduggery!" He heard her cry out and tried to run to her but Ghastly and Fletcher held him back. He struggled against them.

"Let me go! She needs me! Please." He pleaded and begged but they refused to let him go. In the end he sank to the floor crying and exhausted. Hours later Skulduggery suddenly looked up. Ghastly and Fletcher looked at him.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"It's time." At that moment Kenspeckle walked through the waiting room doors and looked at the scorch marks on the wall, the soaking wet sofa and the broken furniture.

"What happened here?" He asked curious.

"This would be the result of the numerous fights we have been having with Skulduggery since we arrived. Can he go see her now? Please _before_ he destroys the entire cinema." Skulduggery looked hopeful by the end of Ghastly's expalanation. Kenspeckle chuckled and nodded. Before he had even lifted his head to nod the second time Skulduggery was through the door and already down the hall. Ghastly and Kenspeckle shook their heads and chuckled while Fletcher looked amazed at how fast Skulduggery could move.

"The last time he was moving this fast and was this agitated was when we thought Val was going to die after she fought that weirdo with the giant sword and he basically sliced her in half." Ghastly said as the three men headed down towards the room Valkyrie and Skulduggery currently occupied.

"You know I still haven't forgave him for that." Kenspeckle grumbled, "The only reason I continue to give him those tablets and haven't murdered him yet is because it would kill Valkyrie." Ghastly laughed and the reached the door. Fletcher reached forward and opened the door. The site before them was cute enough to melt even the most ruthless villan's heart. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were curled towards eachother on the hospital bed and they were both looking down between the two of them were in Valkyrie's arms lay a little bundle wrapped in pink. The three men entered the room but the couple didn't look up it wasn't until Ghastly cleared his throat did they look up.

"Does she have a name?" He asked softly. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and smiled at him, he smiled back and nodded at her.

"Yes, her name is Marie Annabeth Pleasant." Valkyrie replied.

"Marie after Val's grandmother and Annabeth after my grandmother." Skulduggery explained. At this moment Tanith and and Valkyrie's parents burst into the room. Valkyrie's parents had found out about her other life on her 19th birthday when they had arrived at Gordon's Estate to set up a surprise party for her and found Tanith sitting on the roof, Skulduggery without his disguise on fake fighting with magic against Valkyrie and Ghastly have a chat with Echo Gordon. Let's just say it was an interesting conversation.

"Ohhhh Step- I mean Valkyrie she is gorgeous. What is her name?" Her mother asked. Valkyrie smiled and told her Marie's name. A few hours later the three Pleasants were at home going to bed as a family for the first of was sure to be an etenity of bedtimes.

**So what do you think? Please R & R as I wont update till I get 5 reviews. Sorry for the rubbish ending ran out of insperation**

**Love from the looneybin,**

**Destiny's Fighter XxXxX**


	3. Follow Me Around Making Me Feel Happy

**Disclaimer - I own no one you recognise from the series everyone else is mine. Oh and Skulduggery is human because of tablets he takes with breakfast on Monday mornings at 9 to ensure continuous humaness okay? He looks about 30 - 31insh and Valkyrie looks bout 25 - 26ish.**

Chapter 3

"Ahhhhh!" Valkyrie Pleasant sighed and shook her head. She got up from the sofa and headed up towards her daughter Marie's room when there was a big bang from Marie's room and Valkyrie panicked. She brought the shadows around her and telepported into Marie's room and nearly fell over laughing at the scene before her. Skulduggery Pleasant, the same man who had seen the war, spent a year with the Faceless Ones, fought vampires and some of the world's most dangerous villians and not flinched, was standing on his daughters gettibg ready to throw a lamp at a tiny black labador retriever pup which was staring up at him from the floor with a red bow around it's neck. It umped and started running around Valkyrie barkinng happily when she appeared, wanting to play.

"Oh-oh-oh m-m-my Gods Skulduggery! You are s-s-scared of _Molly _of all things." Was all Valkyrie managed to say before collapisng to the ground in a fit of laughter and Molly climbed on top of her licking her face happily and Valkyrie stopped laughing and starting cuddling and cooing over the pup who yappeed in a pleasant way. Skulduggery glared at his wife and she looked up.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know damn well what." His said angrily.

"Molly is a present from us to Marie for her 9th Birthday today." Valkyrie said happily and Skulduggery almost gave in at the look of happiness on his wife's face. _Almost_.

"I don't want it in the house." He said promptly.

"Why not?" His wife whined curiously.

"Well you see incase you forgot I used to be _bones _darling." He said in defeat waiting for her perceptive mind to work it out.

"O course I rem- Oh and dogs eat bones thats why you don't like dogs." She said on a thoughtful voice and she looked at Skulduggery who looked surprised.

"Me? Oh no I love dogs it is just this dog that scares me." He said giving thte pup in Valkyrie's arms a glare.

"Why this dog?" She asked.

"Because you bought it." He said in an absnt minded voice.

"WHAT!" Valkyrie screeched enraged and Skuldugegry raised his hands in defence.

"Hey hey. Hear me out _before _you kill me again." He said and she nodded.

"I seem to remember this annoying little 12 year old who used to follow my arou-" He got a faceful of pillow courtousy of Valkyrie, "Let me finish. Who followed my around saying "So help me Skulduggery I will buy the biggest dog you have ever seen and make it bury you." He said and got off the bed and went over to his blushing wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"And my darling wife I seem to remember telling the same annoying 12 year old not long after her helping me defeat Serpine that she was my puppy who would make me happy," He said smiling at his not so little and no longer 12 year old other half, who was glaring and smiling at him.

"So what has that to do with Molly." She asked and Skulduggery walked to the door and opened it.

"Because she will follow me around and you can't be the wittle puppy no more." He said laughing and ran out the door while his wife stood there for a moment caught between shouting and laughing. She picked the former. Every one within a 100 metre radis of the house heard her shout.

"SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT I. AM. GOING. TO. _KILL_. YOU. AGAIN !" Tanith and Ghastly heard this and chuckled.

"I guess he told how he still sees her as the little puppy that follows him around and makes him feel good." Ghastly said.

"He really is an idiot isn't he. And also she doesn't exactly follow him around anymore for three reasons 1 She is 64 not 12. 2 They are married so they are equals and 3 She is also Head Detective at the Sanctuary as they share the title." Tanith said sighing and shaking her head. And they both left.

_Next Monday_

Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Pleasant walked into the Sanctuary and people stared. Finbar one of the Sanctuary's newist Sensitives walked up to them

"Skul-man and V-girl! Good to see you Sharon sends her best. Ah Skul-man? Why are you a skeleton again?" He said confused and Valkyrie started laughing while Skulduggery hung his head and they dragged Finbar into their soundproof office and told him what had happened the previous Tuesday.

"... So I told him he couldn't have sex this week but he kept trying to seduce me. Now Skulduggery tell Finbar what I did." She said to her husband sweetly. He nodded and said sadly.

"She hid my human tablets so I really can't have sex. And Finbar you are to tell no one. If they ask say I am human because of a case we are working meant I forgot to take it. Okay?" Finbar looked at Detective Pleasant - Cain and she nodded.

"No problemo Skul-man! The boss says it is okay so it is see ya." And thee moment he left the room he laughed. Meanwhile inside the room.

"So will you ever say that again?" Detective Pleasant - Cain asked her husband.

"No dear." He replied.

**Ohhh poor Skulduggery lol. What did you thik? Please R + R.**

**Love from my loonybin,**

**Destiny's Fighter XxXxX**


	4. I Never Had A Chance

**Disclaimer – I am neither a man nor am I called Derek Landy therefore I do NOT own any characters of Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**I Never Had A Chance**

I never had a chance did I? Not while he was around and not even when that _skeleton _was stuck with the Faceless Ones. She never looked twice at me. She saw me as a friend, an ally. Valkyrie didn't even realise the reason she wanted him back so bad was because the damn detective had grown on her and she loved him. No she didn't realise.

I look at the two of them now, standing there smiling at each other talking with their expressions, something they have been able to do after Kenspeckle discovered a cure to Skulduggery's skeleton problems. It was then that Valkyrie and Skulduggery realised that they were in love after knowing each other since she was 12.

I would get rid of him completely if it weren't for the fact that doing so would kill her. But I can dream cant I?

I suppose China was right I really do love her even though I know she will never look twice at me, that she will never leave her detective for me.

I knew I never had a chance but I love her anyway.

I, Solomon Wreath, am in love with Valkyrie Cain.

**Okay Okay really short but no one reviewed so I didn't have any motivation. Hint Hint. Please review. A little one sided Wreath/Valkyrie and a Valduggery. **

**Love from my Looney bin,**

**Destiny's Fighter xxxxx**


	5. All Her Fault

**Disclaimer: Derek owns the characters but I own the plot. Rather sad so you have been warned.**

**All Her Fault**

She couldn't believe it. He was gone. He had gone and left her on her own.

It was her fault of course, he was so protective of her and when he realised she had been kidnapped his saving people complex came into play.

It was her fault. She believed she could beat Sanguine on her own but he used Dusk to kidnap her.

It was her fault that he had had to come save her because her magic was gone due to the shackles that encased both her wrists and ankles. The ankle shackles were on the off chance that the great Valkyrie Cain, partner to the famous skeleton detective, managed to remove the wrist shackles.

It was her fault that when he saw her he rushed straight to her side to release her not looking to see if there was any danger first.

It was her fault that instead of protecting and saving himself when the Infected, Sanguine and Dusk attacked he stood in front of her trying to save her even then.

It was her fault that he had been infected.

It was her fault he had been tied up and shackled for a day.

It was her fault that he had been forced to drink sea water.

It was her fault that he had died because the salt water had reacted with his body and slowly closed up his airways slowly and agonisingly chocking him to death.

It was her fault because of that one fatal scar she had placed on Dusks face.

She looked at the grave in front of her. The rain lashed down around her. Her dress blew about in the relentless winds. Her dark hair blew around her face, soaking wet and sticking to her in places. A single tear rolled down her face as she read the grave stone and hugged herself tightly around her middle which had a subtle bump. The only sign that she was expecting her first baby.

_Here lies Fletcher Renn_

_Son, Husband, Father and Friend_

_May his soul find peace._

"It's all my fault she whispered soflty.

**Okay Okay what do you think? This is my first ever Fletcherie. Please R& R**

**Love,**

**Destinys Fighter**


End file.
